youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Creatures (Cars) Trilogy
Cast: Creatures (Cars) *Lightning McQueen - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Sally Carrera - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Mater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mack - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Chick Hicks - Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races) *Strip Weathers - Kermit the Frog (Muppets) *Lynda Weathers - Miss Piggy (Muppets) *Tex Dinoco - Darkwing Duck *Red - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Sheriff - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Luigi and Guido - Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) *Sarge - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fillmore - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Ramone - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Flo - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Lizzie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mia and Tia - Shimmer and Shine *Fred - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Harv - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Peterbuilt - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Stanley - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bob Cutlass - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Darrel Cartrip - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Boost - Dagnino (Noah's Ark (2007)) *DJ - Wolfgang (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Wingo - Coco (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Snot Rod - Cahito (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Van and Minny - Tramp and Lady (Lady and the Tamp) *Car Reporter #1 - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Japanese Car Reporter - Mulan (Mulan; 1998) *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. - Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) *Jay Limo - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Sven 'the Governator‘ - Junior (Storks) *Car Reporter #2 - Branch (Trolls) *Security Guard #2 - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Kori Turbowitz - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Dinoco Helicopter - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Mario Andretti - Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *The King's Pit Crew - Dim, Slim, Gypsy, Manny, Rosie, Heimlich, Tuck and Roll (A Bug's Life) *Chick Hicks' Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *Tractors - Boov (Home) *Frank - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Creatures 2 (Cars 2) *Finn McMissile - Johnny Test *Holley Shiftwell - Mei Mei (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Otis - Von Bolt (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Siddeley - Hudson Horstachio (Viva Pinata) *Professor Zundapp - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) *Rod Redline - Beezy Heinousn (Jimmy Two Shoes) *Acer - Escargoon (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Grem - King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Miles Axlerod - Burger-Beard the Pirate (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Francesco Bernoulli - Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Mama Bernoulli - Sabrina (Sabrina: The Animated Series) *Uncle Topolino - Nino Lahiffe (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Mama Topolino - Alya Césaire (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) Creatures 3 (Cars 3) *Cruz Ramirez - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Jackson Storm - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) *Miss Fritter - Chef (Trolls) *Smokey - Bongo (My Big Big Friend) *Cal Weathers - Flash (Zootopia) *Natalie Certain - Abby Hatcher *Sterling - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) Movies: *Creatures (Cars) *Creatures 2 (Cars 2) *Creatures 3 (Cars 3) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoof Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Spoof